Baby Bowser
Baby Bowser is, as the name suggests is Bowser when he was just a baby. He is similar to his son, Bowser Jr. History ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' In his debut, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi must enter the castle and work his way to Bowser's bedroom, which is filled with toys. When Kamek tells Yoshi to hand over Baby Mario, Baby Bowser wakes up and tells them to be quiet because he is "sleepy". Kamek is instantly filled with fear. Baby Bowser stomps on Kamek before noticing Yoshi. Thinking Yoshi is a donkey, he tries to ride him several times but Yoshi knocks him out. Kamek returns and "helps" Baby Bowser by turning him into a giant, destroying most of the castle in the process. As a giant he appears more like his grown up self. After a long, epic battle Bowser is reverted back to his baby self and is unconscious. Kamek is horrified and calls Yoshi a meanie before flying off into the night with Baby Bowser. Yoshi then frees Stork and Baby Luigi and the stork flies away with the babies into the night. The giant version of him is the biggest boss in the game. Even though he is the final boss he is not the main antagonist, as Kamek is. He is also one of the two only characters who talk in the game. ''Yoshi's Story'' In Yoshi's Story, Baby Bowser becomes jealous of the Yoshi's happiness, so he steals the Super Happy Tree and casts a spell to turn the entire island into a story book. The Yoshi's then set out to revive the Super Happy Tree. The last page of the story book is Bowser's Castle. After fighting Baby Bowser they get the Super Happy Tree and restore happiness to the island. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' In Yoshi's Island DS, Baby Bowser helps Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong and Baby Wario to save Baby Luigi. While riding on Yoshi he can breathe fire, which can defeat enemies and light up torches, as well as performing a lot of the moves that an egg can do (destroying ? clouds etc.) but it stops Yoshi from being able to lay eggs (he can still pick them up and throw them.) At the end of world 4, he gets taken by Kamek, but rejoins the babies later on (in Bowser's Castle) However he betrays the other babies when they reach the end of his castle. The other babies and the Yoshi's succeed in defeating Bowser and rescue Luigi. When he betrays Yoshi near the end of the game, his attack moves include breathing fire at Yoshi, and jumping, breathing fire downwards, then ground-pounding, after having six eggs thrown at him, he will be defeated, and Yoshi will then have to fight Bowser. Gallery File:BabyBowserWorld2.png|''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' File:BabyBowserStory.png|''Yoshi's Story'' File:BabyBowserDS.png|''Yoshi's Island DS'' 200px-Babybowser.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' MaLBiS_Babybowser.gif|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Jrwalking.gif|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 110px-BBYI.jpg|Baby Bowser when Kamek changed him. Baby_Bowser_YIDS_Sprite.png|''Yoshi's Island DS'' Baby_Bowser_boss_in_Yoshi's_Island.jpg|Getting close to Yoshi Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Babies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Yoshi's Island DS Category:Yoshi's Story Category:Enemies Category:Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3